Yes!
by loveu5missu6
Summary: Although they aren't dating, Austin has something big to do to Ally. Full Summary inside. One-shot.


_A/n: All right. I absolutely think Austin & Ally is an amazing, good show! Now, here's my mission. Give you a quick, sweet one-shot. Tell me if I succeed! Also, I don't really watch Disney but I have watched this a few times. This is in the future and we're gonna say that Austin is probably twenty five and Ally is twenty three. Um, and also they're all still in Cali (is that where it takes place?)_

_Summary: Austin and Ally are older, and Austin is still very popular. They aren't dating, but both of them like each other a lot. Trish, who was supposed to tell no one of Ally's crush told him. And he's been planning something special for a while. _

-.-

"Austin!" "Austin Moon, who's the girl?" "Austin! Talk to us for a minute?" "Austin!" "Austin!"

Austin just grabbed Ally's wrist and dragged her through the crowd. She hated everything about being seen with Austin in public. It wasn't him. She _loved _him; not that he would ever know. She just hated feeling like she would see herself on a magazine cover. And with all the cameras, she probably would.

"I can't talk today guys!" he called, flashing one of his typically boy-next-door smiles. "I've got to get to my friend's house. We're filming a new video."

"Ooh!" some woman gushed. "For which song? Part of you, Live like Love?"

"Actually, it's brand new. Never been heard before." He grinned. "And I'm not letting up on it."

They awed, as if he had just said his puppy had just died.

"It'll be on the website by nine tonight." He assured, as he used his free hand, the one that wasn't holding onto Ally's wrist to push his sunglasses down.

He finally made it to the car.

He let go of her wrist and unlocked the car with a click of his fingers. She sat in he passenger seat and buckled up.

"So we're really filming the video for it tonight?"

He smirked, "Not right _away_. I told Trish and Dez to go get some _impossible _props. I have a surprise for you."

She raised an eyebrow. "Where are we going?"

Austin scoffed. "Don't you understand the meaning of surprise, genius? It means I'm not telling."

Ally sighed as she turned the dial on the radio.

"Fans of Austin Moon, calling! We've got you some _very_ exciting news…and something a little bit sad. He'll be releasing a _very_ new video by nine tonight! He's not letting on about the song, but if it's by his buddy Dez and manager Trish, the video is bound to be _smashing_." The reporter sang to the crowd. "Now, fan girls, I'm sad to announce, Mr. Moon may be _take-_"

He turned the dial swiftly, landing on a snowy channel.

"Hey!" Ally spat. "I was actually listening to that."

"Yeah, well who wants to hear about themselves?"

"You!" she yelled.

He chuckled, "Not today, Al."

He drove down the road, passing the numerous places that Ally recognized Trish had been fired from.

"Seriously, Austin, where are we going?"

"It's a secret and a surprise, little girl!"

Ally sighed as she leaned her chin on the palm of her hand and looked out the window.

-.-

"Just keep calm!" he insisted. He tied a purple bandana around her eyes, using the sweat rag as a bandana. He chuckled as he realized he was shaking with anticipation.

"How can I keep calm whenever you're typing a blindfold around my eyes _and _I hear the ocean?"

"Just keep calm!" he yelled again. "I promise, I won't hurt you." He sighed and looked at the girl. She was wearing a light lavender sundress and a pair of brown cowboy boots with a brown belt around her waist. She'd put her dark, naturally wavy brown hair into a braid. Loosely, pieces fell out, but she still looked gorgeous. "I need you to trust me. Tell me you trust me."

She breathed out a huge sigh, "_Fine_. I trust you, Austin Moon."

He grinned and put his arms under her butt.

"Wha-"

He picked her up, bridle style and shut the car door with his foot. He kicked off his Nike slip-ons. He didn't care if his socks got sandy. He ran down the beach, careful not to drop Ally.

Whenever he made it to the spot, he laid Ally down on the blanket that was lying on the sand.

She dug her elbows into the blanket, so that it pushed down. He quickly threw his socks off and pitched them into the ocean. He didn't care. He was with Ally. He was at peace.

"Okay. You can take the blindfold off."

He sighed and looked around. Everything looked amazing. Trish had outdone herself this time. And even Dez's whimsical side had come out. A lot of memorabilia from the years was sitting on random rocks. A stuffed penguin that read _I love you_ in perfect scrawl on a pink sticky note.

Ally ripped the blindfold off and looked around.

The scene was amazing. Austin sat in front of her, barefooted in jeans and a t-shirt. He held two wineglasses and a bottle of red wine on ice sat in a corner. Candles were lit everywhere. Little things that said cute things were set all around too.

"Austin!" she gasped. "What is all of this?"

He looked and found the small box. "This is a huge leap from a small stone to the side of a river." He said.

The words had just come, randomly. And he loved them. He stored them in his mind for later.

He stood abruptly and got down on one knee. He showed the box to her, opening it up. The small golden band with the diamonds in it.

"Ally Dawson, I've been planning this for months. And it's all for you. And I know we didn't even date…but a long engagement would be fine with me. I love you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life. Ally, will you do me the incredible honor of being mine forever. Will you marry me?"

She bit her bottom lip and nodded, "Yes. Yes. Yes!"

_A/n: So that's my one-shot. (: Hope you enjoy. Please, tell me what you think of my first Austin & Ally fic. Maybe I'll write more in the future. Longer ones. This one's ultra short because I wanna go to bed but I wanted to finish it and publish it, and crapp 3 –Haley xo. ((: _


End file.
